The Dragonruler
by shadow lurker
Summary: Set 50 years after ff7, there's an acadmy, some conflicts, you know, the usual
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonruler

I'm back! after 3 month hiadus, I'M BACK! suck on that king kong! well, i'm really sorry, all those fans of 7 days of chaos (Writers block SUCKS!) but I'll try to get that back up to speed. This fic is a little weird... well anyway, 50 years after the whole jenova/ seproth thing, cloud is the leader of avalanche still, the only diffrence is he's 70 years old (sorry cloud lovers) so, he set up AVALANCHE academy to train new recruits. the title won't mean anything for a while, but this story focuses on a couple of OC's I hope ya like it!

Alex was the newest student at AVALANCHE academy, and he was scared crapless. He came from a long line of swordsmen, but he perfered the dual pistols. He was a misfit, a scared misfit. Right then he wore a black dress shirt and dress pants his red-orange hir came to his waist and most guys laughed at him for it. As he walked toward the gym he saw giddy girls giggling as he walked by (TOUNGE TWISTER XD) he finally made it to the gym and saw the rest of the new students sitting in the bleachers he sat down on the top row, pulled out his favourite guns, the dual Peacemakers, he loved them as he loved his family, he then began to clean them slowly but carefully.

Jane was late, VERY late, she ran down the hall and towards the gym, hoping she wouldn't be laughed at for being late on her FIRST day she ran and ran clutching her katana to he chest she reached the gym, only to trip over a small step. She hopped up very quickly and made sure no one saw her, everyone was just sitting there, talking then she remembered, she didn't change her watch from wutai time o midgar time, she felt stupid! She hung her head low and climed the bleacher to the top row only to sit on a red-headed kid cleaning two guns.

"I don't like being sat on!" he growled.

"SORRY!" Jane replied. "Jetlag screws me up big time."

"Where are you from?" He asked putting his guns in their holsters.

"Wutai" Jane answered "You?"

"Midgar, Do you happen to have a name?"

"Jane!" she replied, a little too happy. "you?"

"Alex." He stated.

Just as he said this a new person walked in the gym, he had short, black hair and carried a a large, thick pillar-type object that looked like it could knock someone's head off. He was greeted with scilence, nothing but scilence. He sat down in the bleachers and talk resumed, a little quieter.

"Well, that was strange" Alex stated.

"Yes it was" Jane agreed. "Ya know, I really like your hair."

"Thanks," He smiled.

"So, you use guns?"

"Sure do, love em' to"

"I myself use the katana, but that's just me"

Again a new student walked in, this one less imposing, he carried an amazingly made staff and he carried a black bag on his hip that seemed to radiate light, the light of materia. He had strange green hair that caame to his back.

"I'm not the only one withe long hair" Alex stated

"Nope, ya sure aren't"

"He has a LOT of materia on him, he must be rich."

"Or have sticky fingers"

Yet another new student walked in, he wore a wrench on his belt and a spear on his back. He had short brown hair. Right behind him was the final new student, a bay with a longsword and sheild on his back, and armor on his body, and a small chocobo mark on his right sholder. He had short black hair. The Cloud strife and Vincent valentine walked into the room, the latter looking young as ever, but his claw was a bit more tarnished.

End chapter.

So, do ya like it? If you don't, tell me if you do, tell me alot. In other word R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonruler

Ok, one reveiw and it's anon, I love anonumyus reveiws (scarcasam) I only allow them so anyone can express their veiws. Any way, I'm back to post again. If anyone remembers, Cloud and Vincent just walked into the room to welcome the new students.

Alex sat quietly waiting for Cloud to talk. Unbenounced to him Vincent saw him and was coming his way.

"Alex" Jane whispered, when she saw Vincent Right behind Alex.

"What?" he asked turning around. "OH! Mr. Valentine!"

"Never, ever, Call me mr. Valentine." Vincent stated "Anyway, you use the dual pistols?"

"Yes, I do" Alex answered.

"What about when you run out of bullets?"

"I hit 'em in the head with the butt of my gun, and if that doesen't work, I still have hand to hand."

"Just the answer I was looking for, you'll be a good student at the academy" "What about your lady friend here, wow a katana user, hadn't had one of those in a while."

"It is pretty obscure"

"True but what if your sword is knocked out of your had?

"I have these" She said smiling and pulling out a bracelet with a lot of materia on it.

"Good, magic is usefull. I thank you for your time" And then he walked away.

He also stoped at the Pillar-guy, the green haired guy, the enginer, and the knight. He seemed to be pleased with each and everyone as he walked back to cloud with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Cloud stood up infront of the microphone and began his speach.

"Each and every one of you young men and women have a talent that you can call your own, weather it be combat, magic, accurcy, healing or the most important in some cases, escape. For those that rely on weapons I have something to say to you" He pulled out his Buster sword and layed it on the podium. "This sword saved my life countless times" He set it back on the ground and pulled the ultima weapon on the podium next. "and this one saved the world." He smiled and pulled the sword off the podium "For those who use magic, Remember, a fire materia can save your life but a heal one will win the battle and the war. Those who enjoy the benifits of hand to hand, just know, your strength may be great on the outside, but it needs to be there on the inside as well."

Vincent valentine took the podium next.

"This morning I talked to six very rare young men and women, ones who know how to function with out their weapons, Will those I talked to please come foward?" All those he talked to came to the podium. He asked them their names and where they came from. "These young prodiges are all unique." He called alex to the stand and announced him. "This is Alex, From midgar, Jane, From Wutai, Johnathan , from Kalm, Jacob, From Costa del Sol, Chase, From Rocket town, and Lee, from Nibelheim." He called them in the order they came in. "You can reach the same level these great prodiges, but only if you try."

All the "Prodies" Went back to their seats.

"This is all I have to say"

(TIME WARP- 24 hours later)

Alex walked out of his dorm, he wore a black shirt and jeans, his guns still at his hips. He headed toward breakfast. Along the way. He saw a rather strange sight that of a cat with one eye and a flaming tail he grumbled around complaining about some explosion in magic class. He soon got to the cafeteria, found a seat and began eating, he didn't eat alone for long, as Jane and the rest of the prodiges were soon sitting there eating and talking. 'I love this school' alex thought.

It was time for his first class of the day, gunmanship. A class he truley loved, because he was at home here, in the sounds of gunshots and shells hitting the ground. His teacher was an old man named Jake, he was a great teacher, but he was the crabbiest man you ever met. alex pulled out his gus and began to shoot at a target, a moving targethe hit perfectly every shot he took. Suddenly the loudspeaker sounded out "Will all new students come to the medical wing, ASAP."

So, how do you guys like the story so far? tell me about it, all you want (Flames and criticisim welcome)


End file.
